Wireless data stations may sometimes become unavailable for participation in data transfers. This unavailability may result because the wireless data station is 1) off, 2) out of range, or 3) in an area which cannot be penetrated by the wireless communication signal. Wireless communication signals are often carried over wireless telephone channels. At present, when a wireless data transfer fails, it is the responsibility of the transfer originator to attempt to retry the data transmission at a later time. Often, more than one attempt is necessary before the data transfer can be successfully completed. However, constantly attempting to establish a wireless data transmission to an unavailable wireless data station is wasteful of the resources of the wireless service provider serving the unavailable data station as well as of any other service provider, e.g., interexchange carrier, carrying the data.